Vaporwaveon
Vaporwaveon & Friends, also known as "Vaporwaveon & No Friends," "Vaporwaveon's Library," "Drama Alert Nation," and "Roblox central," is an amazing Discord server owned by Vaporwaveon & Harmonia. It was created on December 22, 2016 and quickly took off. If you want to join us in our special hell, here's the invite link: https://discord.gg/dgNUXst History The server was founded on December 22, 2016. After that, people from ARA Chat the classic Vaporwaveon & Friends days joined the server. It was a lot less civil back then, and things continued to be the same until around April 2017. The first real "attack" on the server wasn't even an attack, rather being a staged April Fools prank. Then a couple of weeks later, Vaporwaveon did some questionable things like banning people for no apparent reason. Instead of questioning Vape about why he banned people like a civil Discord server, the admins went cuckoo crazy and started a revolution. After that whole fiasco, things returned to normal, with not a lot happening in May compared to last month. However around this time drama started to occur. The first notable event of June 2017 was an admin rearrangement. After that, notable instances of drama started occuring. A notorious one among the community is the "Touhou VS Pokemon" drama, when Zangy called out Ryder for posting Touhou images in the general chat while she posted Pokémon images in #general as well. (There were channels dedicated to both of these topics.) Then a shitshow emerged and Ryder got demoted for it. In August, Kris decided he wanted to start a Discord server, and called it The Hub of Fire. Despite the fact that servers made by members of Vape's usually bombed within a week, this server became quite popular and greatly affected the activity of Vaporwaveon & Friends. To add a nail to the coffin, Vaporwaveon had been missing for quite some time. Since it was unamiously agreed that the server was dead, Harmonia decided it would be a good idea to light the server on fire. Basically everyone was given admin permissions and the server was trashed. Unlike the April Fools prank, which was staged beforehand and was easily repaired by the admins, and the Revolution, where channels didn't get bombarded, this attack led to the server being in a worse posistion than it already was. Harmonia realized that crapping on an inactive server wasn't a good idea and decided to fix things up. Vaporwaveon then decided to retire as owner, and pretty much everybody moved to the Hub of Fire from that point on...... ....until it got deleted for classified reasons. Everyone moved back to Vaporwaveon & Friends and things resumed as normal. At the very end of the year Pokécord was added. The Secret Base DX was opened up on January 22, 2018 and basically was almost the Activity Dip 2.0. Nowadays, both servers see around the same activity, and both are doing pretty well for themselves. In February, a random message went too far and the server became a library. The server was renamed to Vaporwaveon's Library and the general channels were renamed to #library and #library2. And now we're here. What a great story. For more information and events, see Vaporwaveon & Friends Timeline. Gallery classical.jpg|The server icon in 2016 and early 2017. Trivia *There's a rumor going around that there is a wiki all about documenting events of this Discord server. Category:Misc